Cold Night
by amberdowny
Summary: Drake comes up with a way to stay warm on one unusually cold night.


Title: Cold Night

Author: SP

Disclaimer: Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider and whoever else own D&J. The title came from a random generator. There's also a MASH quote in there. And that's it, the rest is mine!

Rating: K+

Pairing: Drake/Josh

Word Count: 1000 on the dot!

Summary: Drake comes up with a way to stay warm on one unusually cold night.

Drake was in the middle of a _very_ good dream, thank you very much, when he abruptly woke up shivering and shaking. He sat up, pulling his sheet and blanket more tightly around him. Why was it so cold? They'd set the AC to, what, 65 last night, that wasn't too cold.

Drake considered getting up and putting clothes on, since he was clad only in boxers, but then he decided against it. His blankets were sort of warm. Any clothes he'd put on would be cold, and he'd lose all his body heat getting up anyway. Besides, it was--a check to the digital clock beside his bed--two in the morning. He should be sleeping, not shivering.

Then Drake remembered what had happened the last time their room had gotten really cold (and snowy). _Megan_. Of course.

"Josh!" he hissed through the darkness (and coldness).

Josh mumbled and turned over in his sleep.

"_Josh_!" Drake said again, louder this time.

Josh shot up in bed, dislodging his blankets, and then he immediately grabbed them and pulled them up to his chin. "Brr, dude, it's cold in here!"

"You think?" Drake snapped back. "Megan must've done something again."

"Or," Josh suggested, "we just need to turn the AC down." He quickly flung back his blankets and hurried over to the thermostat, shivering as he crossed the room. Drake didn't see why Josh was so cold--he at least had a shirt on, although admittedly, he too was wearing only boxers on the bottom half. "Uh oh," Josh muttered.

That didn't sound good.

"What?" Drake asked warily.

"According to the thermostat, the AC is set to 70," Josh answered. "And clearly, it's not 70 in here. More like…50. Maybe. So…yeah, Megan did it."

Drake groaned. "Great. Well, go wake her up and tell her to fix it."

Josh squeaked. "No way! She'll be really mad if I wake her up now, and she won't fix it, and she'll do something worse! We just have to deal with it until morning!" With that, Josh rushed back to his bed and covered up again.

"I cannot deal with this," Drake retorted. "It's freezing. I can't sleep in…freezing. Aren't you freezing?"

"Yes," Josh admitted, "but--"

"Oh, duh!" Drake said suddenly.

"What? Are you telling me you've got a solution to our coldness?"

Drake nodded, forgetting that Josh probably couldn't see in the dark. "Yeah! We can sleep _together_!"

Josh sounded a little scandalized. "I don't follow."

"Not like…y'know. But we can sleep in the same bed, under the same blanket. We could even use both our blankets--so we'd both have two instead of both having only one. And then…like, body temperature is like 88 degrees, right?"

"98, actually. Point six," Josh replied wearily.

Drake waved his hand. "Oh, whatever. Even better."

"Why?"

"Well…conservation of body heat. 98 degrees plus 98 degrees is…196 degrees."

Josh said skeptically, "It doesn't work that way."

"Sure it does!"

"No--"

"Even if it doesn't…we still end up with two blankets, instead of one," Drake interjected practically.

Josh sighed. "I guess so. But you're coming to me; I'm not sleeping up there."

Drake frowned. "Why?"

"Because first, my bed is bigger, and second, the last time I slept up there, I walked off the platform and bruised my hipbone!" Josh said, sitting up again.

"Bones don't bruise," Drake answered. Then he huffed and gathered up his blanket. "But _fine_, if you want the _shirtless_ guy to _freeze to death_!" He hurried down the ladder, threw his blanket on top of Josh, and practically dived underneath the covers.

Josh spread the blanket out, then started to lie back down. He suddenly stopped halfway. "You should have brought a pillow."

Drake shrugged one shoulder. "Whatever, we can share. We'll be warmer if we're closer, anyway."

Josh sighed again, then turned on his side and lay down. Almost immediately, he sat up again and shoved at Drake's shoulder.

"What?"

"Lay sideways; you're hogging the pillow _and_ the bed."

Drake grumbled but rolled over, so that he was facing away from Josh. Josh finally lay down, so close that Drake could feel the material of his shirt brushing against his bare skin. He put one arm above Drake's head, and then tried to tuck the other one between them.

"Ow, you're elbowing me in the back!" Drake complained. "Move your arm."

Josh scoffed, his breath ruffling Drake's hair. "Yeah? To where?"

"Put it…behind you, I don't know."

"I'm not stretching that far all night," Josh answered.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Then put it at your side."

"I'll get stiff," Josh countered.

"Okay, you know what? I don't care. Just _move_."

Josh pulled his arm out, and then stuck it straight up in the air. "Well, this is comfortable," he said sarcastically.

Drake practically growled from frustration, then reached behind him, grabbed Josh's arm, and laid it across his own middle. "There! Are you comfortable now?"

"…Yeah," Josh answered softly. "You?"

And much to his own surprise, Drake found that he _was_ comfortable. Josh's arm was warm across his cold stomach, and everywhere their bare skin made contact, he felt tingly, and it was like he and Josh were just _meant_ to lie like this. "Yeah," he said finally.

He had almost drifted off, well on his way to warming up, when he felt a soft kiss at the nape of his neck. His eyes shot open, and he rolled over in Josh's hold.

"What was that?" he asked quietly, seeing Josh's eyes shining only a few inches from his own.

"I--I don't--I'm sorry," Josh replied, panicking, starting to move away.

Drake stopped him with a hand on his cheek. "Don't move. You'll let the heat escape."

"Drake--"

And Drake stopped him again, this time by pressing his lips against Josh's. "Don't worry," he whispered.

"Okay," Josh answered breathlessly. And then he tilted his head and covered Drake's mouth with his own. And it was soft and wet and _warm_, and Drake never wanted him to stop.


End file.
